Diarios de una bruja
by brenic1love
Summary: Al final, nada tiene sentido, o todo lo tiene. Una parte de él me odia por la sangre que corre por mis venas, pero la sangre no es lo que nos define, no a mí.
1. Prólogo

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tuviste que nacer justo dónde naciste, por qué de entre tantas millones de personas en el mundo justo tuvo que ser a ti a la que le tocara pasar por lo que tenías que pasar? Ó, mejor aún, ¿en algún momento deseaste con todo tu ser, simplemente, no ser tú?

Bueno, pues, los primeros once años de mi vida, fueron lo que podría llamarse, perfectos. Tuve la mejor infancia que alguien pudiera imaginar. Una madre amorosa y ejemplar aunque no con mucho tiempo, la hermana más perfecta del mundo, en todos los sentidos, una excelente educación, buenos vecinos, amigos a montones y muchos juegos, abrazos, te quieros y dulces. Sí, no mencioné a mi padre. Hasta ese momento no tenía idea de quién era, en muchos aspectos sigo sin saberlo.

Antes de hablarles sobre el pequeño e insignificante, léase con tono irónico, acontecimiento que me reveló mis orígenes debo proporcionarles cierta información, necesaria para que logres ponerse en mis zapatos una vez que lleguemos al meollo del asunto.

Crecí en una pequeña comunidad de Virginia llamada Mystic Falls donde nada raro sucedía nunca, o al menos no era del dominio público. El lugar más tranquilo y hermoso para vivir, o aburrido hasta la muerte si eres joven y te gusta divertirte. La gente del pueblo es buena, acomedida y generosa, en apariencia, y sumamente abierta, aunque no sea precisamente por honestidad, si algo he de admitir es que, los secretos casi nunca duran mucho en Mystic Falls.

La seguridad era una de las cosas de las que podíamos presumir a gritos, en especial mi familia, puesto que teníamos al mejor cuerpo policial del Estado encabezado por la mejor sheriff del mundo, ok tal vez no sea objetiva pero qué más da. Elizabet Forbes, o mami como mi hermana y yo la llamábamos, era una mujer fantástica, nada se le escapaba, de acuerdo casi nada, inteligente, astuta y noble hasta la medula.

Ya que mencioné a mi hermana, voy a hablarte un poco más de ella. ¿Cómo podría empezar a describirla? Mmm ya sé, imagina a la persona que más ames en todo el universo, ¿ya? Ok, ponle los sentimientos más hermosos del mundo, lealtad, generosidad, bondad y una luz resplandeciente emanando de cada molécula de su ser, perfecto, ahora a esa persona conviértela en mujer, si no lo era ya claro, y no en cualquier mujer sino en una delgada con cabello rubio hasta los hombros, piel blanca, ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta. Listo, ahí tienes a Caroline Forbes, mi hermana mayor y la personita a quien más adoro y admiro en todo el universo.

Sí, sé que tiene sus defectos. Es caprichosa, perfeccionista hasta querer golpearla en la cabeza con un bat, necia y demasiado estresante en ocasiones pero créeme cuando te digo que nadie sabe amar y cuidar a los suyos como ella. A pesar de que no somos hijas del mismo padre, jamás sentí que hubiera una distancia entre nosotras por eso, éramos hermanas y punto sin medias tintas. Me cuidó con amor y dedicación aunque sólo nos lleváramos dos años siempre sintió debilidad por mí y se esmeró en que no padeciera la a veces muy dolorosa ausencia de mi padre y, por qué no decirlo, puede que también de nuestra madre que muchas veces ponía mayor atención a su trabajo.

Conforme el tiempo avanzó nos convertimos en las mejores amigas, claro que ambas teníamos también a otras personas en nuestra vida. Ella, por ejemplo, tenía a Bonnie y a Elena, sus dos inseparables. Yo quería a ambas, más a Bonnie porque Gilbert siempre me ponía de nervios con su insufrible manía de sufrir todo el tiempo, sí la pasó mal y parecía como si la tragedia la siguiera pero ¿en serio debía hacer aún más dramático el drama? Sí, no lo negaré, Elena Gilbert nunca terminó de agradarme del todo, pero no deben de agradarte todos a los que quieres ¿o sí?, y a pesar de eso me pondría frente a una bala para protegerla, ja ¿quién es la dramática ahora?

En fin, me estoy desviando del tema, tú disculparás pero mi mente corre más rápido de lo que lo hace mi boca, o mis dedos. ¿Qué seguía?... Oh, claro. Mi padre. Hm, te dije que no supe nada de él durante once años ¿recuerdas?, mi madre me dijo a los cinco años, la primera vez que pregunté por él, que él estaba vivo y bien y que sabía sobre mí pero que tenía algunos problemas que le impedían venir a verme.

Era una niña, ¿Cómo diablos iba a comprender que "algunos problemas" era un sinónimo de "está en la cárcel". Da igual, por ahora eso no es importante, siempre estuve rodeada de eventos raros e inexplicables. Si alguien se atrevía a mofarse de la gran diferencia entre Caroline y yo, por mis ojos grises y mi cabello negro como el carbón, casualmente y de la nada algo chocaba contra su cabeza o su cara, pastel, un balón, una roca. Si mi madre me hacía enfadar por no comprarme lo que yo quería, "Amberly, ya tienes demasiadas muñecas", un estante entero de la tienda de juguetes explotaba en miles de pedazos y el objeto de mi deseo aparecía completamente a salvo en mi mochila. Una vez, cuando tenía 5 años, Care, sus amigas y yo jugábamos a los desfiles de moda y concursos de belleza y Gilbert se atrevió a arrebatarle la corona a mi hermana, diciendo que ella la merecía más, y la aventó, de repente la cabeza de Elena empezó a arder, apagamos rápido el fuego pero la tuvieron que rapar porque se le había chamuscado casi la mitad.

Casualmente, cada episodio extraño ocurría conmigo como fuente del problema, mamá lo notó pero jamás me dijo nada. Claro que cuando una lechuza dejó una carta en nuestra puerta y un viejito de ojos de media luna se presentó anunciando que era una bruja las dos nos relajamos, al menos no estaba poseída o algo así. El anciano, de nombre Dumbledore nos explicó a grandes rasgos que el Mundo mágico, lugar de las brujas y magos y otros seres fantásticos, estaba ocultó de los muggles, gente sin magia, y que ahí había escuelas especializadas que enseñaban a gente como yo a controlar sus poderes. Nos contó que, como soy estadounidense, lo natural sería que yo fuera a la Escuela Ivermorny pero debido a mi padre, desde el día de mi nacimiento, había sido aceptada en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Gran Bretaña, Escocia y otros países europeos.

Mi madre y yo teníamos cara de ¿what? Pero, no por eso dejé de lado una palabra que hacía tiempo no escuchaba dirigida hacia mí, "padre". Dumbledore no quiso darme muchos detalles sobre él y tuve que recurrir a la persona que jamás quiso decirme la verdad, o lo que sabía por lo menos. Mi madre dudó pero me confesó que sí sabía quién era mi progenitor, no que fuese un mago pero si su nombre y lo que ocurrió con él.

"Amberly, debes entender que nada de esto es fácil. Conocí a tu padre una noche que me escapé a Nueva York, Caroline tenía poco más de un año y su padre, Bill, y yo prácticamente habíamos terminado. Entré a un bar y conocí a un hombre del que me enamoré casi a primera vista, era tan maravilloso y encantador, sólo pasamos juntos una semana pero fue la mejor semana de mi vida" "Sí, ajá, ¿y luego?" Parecía que Liz no se daba cuenta que sólo tenía once años, joder, todo eso que me contaba me da igual, lo único que quería saber era el nombre de la otra persona que me dio la vida.

"Él me dijo que debía marcharse pero que volvería tan pronto como pudiera, meses después un amigo suyo vino a buscarme y me dijo que él había sido arrestado, una larga condena, por más que pedí verlo me dijo que era imposible y que sólo había venido a verme por la vieja amistad que los unía y para decirme que fuera muy feliz y me olvidara de tu padre. Le confesé que estaba embarazada y le supliqué que al menos se lo hiciera saber, él me dio su palabra y después se marchó. Jamás volví a saber nada de ninguno, hasta ahora" "¿Pero, quién es él? Mamá ¿quién es mi padre?" "Sirius, su nombre es Sirius Black" Aquí es donde realmente comenzó toda la historia que estás por descubrir, conmigo dejando de ser sólo una habitante más de Mystic Falls para convertirme en Amberly Black Forbes.


	2. Capítulo 1: Mi primer amigo

-Amberly Black.-

El Gran Comedor entero se quedó en silencio absoluto, apenas oyeron mi apellido y pareció como si tanto a estudiantes como maestros les hubieran cortado la respiración. Incómoda fue poco, me sentía como una atracción de circo por la forma en que me miraban, con suspicacia y curiosidad pero yo no tenía la menor idea de por qué les llamaba tanto la atención. Eché un rápido vistazo a mi atuendo, no, no tenía papel pegado a mis zapatos y todo parecía estar en su lugar. Suspiré con resignación, me erguí, levanté la cabeza y caminé como lo hacía cada que jugaba a modelar con Caroline, no dejaría que me intimidaran.

La profesora, de la que ya no recordaba el nombre y que llevaba consigo el sombrero seleccionador, se acercó a mí con los labios fruncidos y mirándome con desagrado, como si fuera a lanzarle una maldición en cualquier momento. ¿Pero qué demonios ocurría con esa mujer? Ni siquiera me conocía y ya me odiaba, me acordé que uno de los chicos dijo que ella era la jefa de Gryffindor, por Dios, deseaba con todo mi corazón no ser seleccionada para esa casa, no creía poder aguantarla.

Me colocó el sombrero como quien le da de comer a un león, yo la miré con desdén pero con una gran sonrisa presumida, había aprendido muy bien de Care que si alguien te miraba mal tú debías de mirarlo mil veces peor, eso sí, sin perder la elegancia. La bruja esa, y conste que no es insulto eh, entornó un poco los ojos y se alejó. Una extraña voz en mi cabeza casi me hace tomar ese viejo sombrero y aventarlo al piso.

-¿Una Black? Vaya, qué sorpresa, y veo que eres digna hija de tu padre. Tan valiente y fuerte, un espíritu guerrero dentro de un corazón de oro. Seguramente Gryffindor se enorgullecería de tenerte en sus filas.-

-No, ni se te ocurra enviarme ahí.-

-¿No?-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que me odia?-

-Me temo que estás por descubrir que muchos dentro de este castillo creen tener motivos suficientes para odiarte.-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Astucia, una gran determinación y cierto desdén por las reglas, además no puedes negar la sangre que corre por tus venas, tu linaje es antiguo y poderoso. Sí, ya sé que haré contigo.-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Slytherin!-

Cuchicheos por todo el lugar pero ni un solo aplauso se escuchó, no como si me importara pero ¿qué bicho les había picado? El director comenzó a aplaudir pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue más bien desganada. Con toda la entereza que pude, fui a sentarme a la mesa que me correspondía. Al menos no era una leona.

El resto de la noche me pareció largo y aburrido, además no dejaban de incordiarme con la mirada. Fui en completo silencio todo el camino a los dormitorios, ignoré olímpicamente las odiosas instrucciones del prefecto, sólo quería llegar a mi cama y escribirle a Caroline, tal y como lo había prometido. Para mi pésima suerte me había tocado compartir habitación con las dos chicas más groseras del mundo, podría jurarlo con la mano en el corazón.

La tal Joan Jacknife, en cuanto entré a la habitación, me dejó "claras" las reglas. Número uno: sus cosas no se tocaba, número dos: tu cama será la del rincón, número ¿458, aghh no sé, me perdí en el dos?: no nos hablarás bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni a Callie ni a mí nos interesa tener nada que ver con la hija de un delincuente.

Y sólo hicieron falta esas últimas cuatro palabras para que lograran sacar mi lado más oscuro, podía ser muy tolerante y amable, cuando quería, pero si tocaban ciertos botones no podía evitar el veneno que me salía involuntariamente. Fui hasta donde estaban mis cosas y las aventé en la cama que había elegido Joan, ella se acercó hasta mí totalmente furiosa porque ignoré sus estúpidas reglas.

-¿Se puede saber qué crees que haces?-

Me giré para tenerla de frente y le di mi sonrisa más resplandeciente.

-Elegir mi cama.-

Entornó los ojos y me jaló del brazo para alejarme de la cama, la peor decisión de su vida. Tomé su muñeca y la giré, mi madre era sheriff y por supuesto que me había enseñado a defenderme, tal vez usé más fuerza de la debida pero no me importó. Joan lanzó un grito de dolor y Callie, como buena seguidora fiel, trató de agarrarme del cabello pero yo fui mucho más rápida y le di una patada en el estómago seguida de un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Escuché otras voces acercarse, supongo que sus gritos fueron más fuertes de lo que pensé. Me iría mal por lo que acababa de hacer, lo sabía pero antes de que alguien llegara les dije a mis compañeras con voz dulce.

-Lamento haberme exasperado de esa manera pero déjenme dejarles algo en claro. No soy una niñita idiota a la que pueden mover e insultar a su antojo, tal vez ahora me lleve un castigo o dos pero si se les ocurre tocar una sola de mis cosas o acusarme de algo, les juro que les haré cosas mil veces peores que estas y, honestamente, no creo que puedan soportarlas así que mejor llevemos las cosas en paz ¿les parece?-

Las dos me miraban con los ojos llorosos y confusos pero asintieron a lo que les decía, al parecer el mensaje principal les había quedado claro "conmigo nadie se mete y sale comiendo perdices"

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba sentada enfrente del escritorio del jefe de nuestra casa, Severus Snape. Era alto, demasiado, su piel muy pálida, sus ojos negros como su grasoso cabello y con el semblante más frio que había visto nunca, salvo por el que encontraba frente al espejo en mis días de mal humor. Su mirada me taladraba, me aborrecía igual que la otra profesora, igual que todos parecían hacerlo. Empezaba a arrepentirme de no haber decidido quedarme en casa cuando mamá lo sugirió "Amber, no tienes que ir si no lo deseas, podemos investigar Harmony o como quiera que se llame la escuela que está aquí", tenía tantas ganas de conocer más sobre mi padre y el lugar donde estudió y vivió, de conocer más sobre mí misma, ahora todo parecía tan mala idea.

-Señorita Black, ¿puedo saber qué diablos pasó?-

Su voz era tan penetrante, podría agradarme de verdad si tan solo no estuviera impregnada de odio. Aparté mi mirada de la suya y me recargué completamente en mi asiento.

-Sí, supongo que le quebré su frágil muñeca a la odiosa de Joan y que le dejé un lindo recuerdo morado sobre el ojo a la tonta de Callie.-

-¿Disculpe? ¿Usted atacó a sus dos compañeras en su primer día y lo dice como si contara cualquier cosa?-

Volví a posar mis ojos en los suyos y puse énfasis a cada palabra que dije después.

-A decir verdad, ellas me atacaron primero y yo sólo me defendí. De acuerdo, tal vez exageré mi reacción pero al menos ahora lo pensaran dos veces antes de acercarse a mí para decirme alguna tontería.-

-¿La atacaron? ¿Y cómo es que usted no tiene ni un solo rasguño?-

-Ninguno que se vea, profesor pero le aseguro que lo que me dijeron nunca se borrará de mi mente mientras que lo que yo les hice con una poción o dos estará más que solucionado.-

Su semblante se relajó un poco pero continuó viéndome con desprecio.

-¿Y eso fue?-

Mis ojos empezaron a escocer, normalmente no lloraría pero tal vez el dejarme ver un poco vulnerable me ayudara a evitar un castigo mayor así que abrí el grifo del llanto.

-Que yo… que era la hija de un delincuente. Sí, sé que mi padre está en la cárcel pero no tengo idea de porqué, de hecho, hasta hace unas semanas ni siquiera sabía su nombre, mucho menos que algo como la magia existía, y ahora resulta que vengo a esta escuela y todos parecen conocerlo a la perfección. No soy idiota, seguramente hizo algo horrible, tuvo que hacerlo o si no, no me explico cómo es que todos me odian de a gratis. La escena deplorable en el Gran Comedor, esa vieja profesora de Gryffindor viéndome como si fuera la peor escoria que ha pisado Hogwarts, mis "adoradas" compañeras tratándome como basura y ahora usted, mi propio jefe de casa que se supone debería ayudarme, viéndome exactamente con el mismo desprecio que todos los demás. Soy una Black y mi padre es Sirius, ¿de acuerdo?, no tengo la menor idea de lo que eso significa para ustedes pero me importa un pepino, soy quien soy, aunque ustedes no se hayan tomado ni cinco minutos para conocerme antes de juzgarme y condenarme, no puedo cambiarlo y no pienso pedir perdón por eso.-

Me detuve para respirar, el profesor Snape se quedó mudo ante mi respuesta, su rostro cambió en un segundo, ahora me veía con tristeza.

-Por esta vez, y sólo esta vez, pasaré por alto el incidente. Si desea puedo asignarle otra habitación.-

Me sequé las lágrimas, ya habían cumplido su cometido de liberarme de parte del dolor que todo esto me causaba además del castigo.

-No, se lo agradezco pero debo acostumbrarme, como están las cosas no creo que sea fácil para mí esté con quién esté.-

Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para mostrarme la salida.

-Si Filch la encuentra dígale que yo le di autorización de salir de su dormitorio a estas horas.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Y Señorita…-

Me detuve un momento para mirarlo.

-No lo haga, no se acostumbre a que la hieran o la traten mal. No le estoy dando autorización para que golpee a cada estudiante que la insulte pero si vuelven a agredirla, no permita que la dañen o la hagan menos y luego venga a decirme lo ocurrido y yo les pondré en su lugar.-

Le sonreí al profesor Snape.

-No me acostumbraré y, no se preocupe, no soy de las que agachan la cabeza. Ahora me iré a escribirle a mi hermana, por fin tengo algo bueno que contar, cumplí su primer encargo.-

-¿Qué encargo? ¿Golpear a sus compañeras o meterse en líos el primer día?-

Una risita salió desde el fondo de mi pecho.

-No, hacer mi primer amigo en Hogwarts. Gracias y buenas noches, profesor Snape.-

Se quedó estático y yo emprendí mi marcha a mi habitación con una gran mueca de felicidad sobre mi rostro, al menos mi estadía aquí no sería tan mala.


	3. Capítulo 2: Amistad

—... y entonces Gollum cae al río de lava y el anillo se destruye junto con él...

—Y todos viven y son felices por siempre y para siempre ¿cierto?

Lo miré mal, no me agradaba para nada la manera tan grosera que tenía para menospreciar las cosas que me gustaban, como mis películas favoritas.

—Para tu información, los elfos se van a las tierras imperecederas y se llevan consigo a Gandalf y a Frodo, Sam y y los hobbits forman sus propias familias al igual que Aragorn pero no son inmortales así que...

— Así que viven felices por ¿cuánto? ¿cien, doscientos años? y después mueren como héroes y son recordados como héroes por las generaciones futuras. En otras palabras: Viven y son felices por siempre y para siempre.

Me crucé de brazos y bufé.

—Eres grosero y molesto ¿lo sabías? No es posible que incluso una de las mejores películas de todos los tiempos te provoque comentarios tan desagradables.

Imitó mi pose, claro que la suya era mucho más intimidante que la mía pero ¿cómo podría ganarle a sus casi dos metros de estatura, a su cara amargada y a su penetrante voz? Era realmente injusto.

—Y tú eres una niñita insolente, presumida y desesperante, no es mi culpa que tengas tan pésimos gustos o que, en su defecto, no sepas contar una buena historia.

Me levanté del sillón y empecé a recoger mis cosas con más intensidad de la necesaria.

—Mis historias son increíbles, el público es el problema. Nada te complace, mejor me voy a buscar a alguien que sí me de la atención que merezco.

Me miraba fijamente pero ahora con diversión, le gustaba hacerme enojar y yo siempre caía en su trampa.

—Lo lamento pero aún falta bastante para que termine su detención señorita así que hágame el favor y vaya a terminar de limpiar esos calderos.

Me quedé completamente quieta, tenía que estar bromeando.

—¿Qué? Pero si ayer limpié como cien.

—Exacto, le falta la otra mitad.

Iba a responderle que ni en sueños lo haría pero él se me adelantó.

—Le recomiendo que empiece ahora si pretende terminar antes de la cena y si no le agrada lo que le toca, no se preocupe, la próxima vez puedo dejar que la Profesora McGonagall se encargue de aplicarle su castigo.

Abrí los ojos de para en par, no se atrevería ¿cierto?, nos miramos el uno al otro por un largo rato hasta que decidí que no podía arriesgarme. Tiré al piso, con fuerza, mis cosas y me dirigí a dónde estaban esos sucios e infames calderos. Cuando empecé a frotar el primero escuché la tan conocida risa de mi carcelero.

—Ja ja ja, cuánta risa, tenerme aquí peor que a un elfo doméstico y sólo porque esa vieja McLoca parece que nunca está de buen humor, ja ja y más ja. Pero me las pagarás Snape, t elo juro.

Escuché más risas y casi me estallan las tripas del disgusto.

—Quince minutos más por amenazar a tu superior.

Miré en su dirección y lo vi parado contra la puerta con un semblante de felicidad que no podía con él.

—¿Te divierte esto?

Le mostré la esponja llena de jabón que tenía en las manos, sonrió con fuerza y se encogió de hombros.

—No diría que me divierte pero tampoco me molesta ver que hagas algo de provecho, para variar, en vez de estarte metiendo en líos como siempre. Y no olvides tallar bien el fondo, luego lo dejas con una molesta capa de grasa.

La sangre me hervía pero en vez de soltarle una buena fila de improperios le sonreí con ganas y le mostré lo comprometida que estaba a dejarlo todo sin una sola gota de grasa. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo para impedir que la esponja le diera de lleno en la frente, el líquido jabonoso comenzó a escurrirse por su cara y por su cabello, la que rió entonces fui yo. La esponja cayó al piso con un ruido húmedo, Severus se limpió el área de los ojos con una de sus manos y cuando los abrió para verme supe que debía correr por mi vida.

—¿Sabes? Creo que iré a buscar a McGonagall.

Había dado un solo paso cuando la cubeta de agua, que usaba para enjuagar los calderos, me cayó encima, empapándome de la cabeza a los pies. Estaba helada y yo no pude hacer más que dar bocanadas de aire para tratar de recuperarme del impacto. Eso no se quedaría así, tomé mi varita y en menos de un segundo estaba sumergida en una batalla campal de agua y jabón contra mi profesor de pociones.

Era increíble cómo las cosas habían evolucionado. El primer día de mi estancia en Hogwarts pensé que mis días de escuela serían tormentosos y terribles, y casi lo habían sido, pero resultó que ese primer amigo que había hecho se convirtió en mi mejor y más grande salvavidas. No fue fácil convencerlo de abrirse conmigo pero las largas detenciones, a las que me sometía McGonagall hasta por respirar, y las veces en que yo lo buscaba para aclarar cualquier minúscula duda, en realidad sólo era para no sentirme sola y no tener que soportar a mis insoportables compañeros, terminaron por ablandarlo.

Severus Snape era un hombre amargado, ermitaño y arrogante pero también era inteligente, astuto, fuerte y tenía una parte, realmente escondida, extremadamente sensible. Era una de esas personas que cuando te considera su amigo es capaz de darlo todo por ti y yo estaba extasiada de poder considerarme eso exactamente, su mejor amiga, su única amiga. confiaba en él para contarle cualquier cosa, si podía burlarse y ser desagradable pero cuando era realmente importante, siempre contaba con su apoyo y consejo.

Por supuesto, nuestra amistad era cosa de nosotros dos únicamente, de por sí todos creían que él me daba demasiadas facilidades, si descubrían que además nos tuteábamos y platicábamos por horas, ya fuera en persona o mediante los diarios que él hizo para poder comunicarnos cuando estuviéramos lejos, seguramente enloquecerían.

Eran tantas cosas que había descubierto de él, como que su infancia fue todo lo contrario a la mía, que no pude hacer otra cosa que quererlo. La prueba fehaciente de lo bien que nos llevábamos la traía encima en ese momento, chorreando por mi ropa y helandome la piel. Los dos terminamos acostados en el piso, riéndonos a todo pulmón y mirando al techo. Cuando recobramos la serenidad, lo tomé de la mano y suspiré, iba a extrañarlo, siempre lo extrañaba.

Mi segundo año había terminado y al día siguiente iría de vuelta a casa, moría por ver a Care pero no quería dejar a Severus. Además el siguiente curso sería especialmente difícil, Harry Potter vendría a estudiar a Hogwarts. Severus me contó la razón por la que Sirius estaba en Azkaban, ¿cómo podría ver a los ojos a ese chico sin morir de culpabilidad por lo que mi... por lo que Sirius había hecho? ¿cómo podría soportar la presencia del niño que perdió a sus padres por culpa de la traición del, que dicen que es el, mío?

—No es tu culpa.

¿Ya dije lo mucho que odio que haga eso?

—No me leas la mente, Snape, sabes que lo odio.

—No entré a tu mente, no lo necesito, estás pensando en Potter.

Me mordí el labio inferior, lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa o que quería ocultar algo.

—Lo ves, estás mordiéndote el labio. Te descubrí, Forbes.

Esa era una de las pocas líneas que no habíamos podido cruzar en nuestra amistad. Pese a las tantas veces que le pregunté, jamás me dijo cuál es su verdadero problema con Sirius y el apellido Black.

—Él va a odiarme, igual que todos, la diferencia es que el tendrá motivos de sobra para hacerlo.

—Te equivocas, no tiene ninguno. Tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que sucedió.

El tono que uso fue el mismo de siempre que hablábamos de este tema, parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo en vez de a mí.

—Además no todos te odian.

Asentí con una sonrisa, era cierto, a pesar de la aparente impopularidad general, sí podía contar con más de una persona. Tenía a Severus, por supuesto, a Joan que terminó sorprendiéndome y se convirtió casi en mi hermana y a Cedric Diggory, el chico más guapo e increíble de toda la escuela.

Conocí a Cedric durante uno de mis castigos, a él lo había castigado Severus por haber provocado un accidente en una de las clases. Resultó que congeniamos en muchas cosas y que él no creía que yo fuera una escoria despreciable. Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, bueno, algo más que amigos, digamos que hace una semana me dijo que le gustaba y me robó un beso, aunque después salió corriendo y se escondió de mí desde entonces, ¿qué somos ahora? La verdad, no tengo ni idea.

—Es cierto, te tengo a ti y a Joan.

De reojo vi como negaba con diversión.

— Y no nos olvidemos de ese indeciso Hufflepuff, por cierto, ¿ya te dio la cara o sigue escondiéndose?

—No creo que se esconda, simplemente, no hemos tenido oportunidad para hablar.

—Sí claro y yo soy Legolas.

No pude evitar botarme de risa ante la comparación.

—Creo que te faltan puntas para tus orejas.

Nos mantuvimos quietos por un buen rato hasta que el reloj nos indicó lo tarde que era, él fue el primero en levantarse y yo lo seguí. Tomé mi varita y realicé el hechizo para secarnos y limpiarnos lo que me mereció un asentimiento de aprobación de su parte. Me acompañó hasta la Sala Común y antes de entrar le di un enorme abrazo, no lo vería por un tiempo y eso dolía bastante.

—Tranquila, son sólo unos meses, yo seguiré en el mismo lugar cuando regreses.

Me limpié las lágrimas que habían logrado salir y lo miré a los ojos.

—Promete que me escribirás y que usaremos los diarios al menos una vez al día y que considerarás lo de ir a mi cumpleaños.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Prometo escribirte y mantener cerca mi diario por si llegas a necesitarme, lo otro, no creo que sea posible.

—Pero...

Puso un dedo en mis labios.

—Pero nada, soy tu profesor, ¿qué pensará tu madre si me ve llegar hasta tu casa para tu cumpleaños?

—Que eres un gran profesor.

No, sabía que no le gustaría para nada. La sheriff Forbes pensaría mil cosas y ninguna sería la correcta. Son pocos los que pueden comprender una amistad entre dos personas con tanta diferencia de edad y, ninguno de ellos, podría entender el grado de complejidad de Severus.

—Tal vez cuando cumplas diecisiete o noventa, entonces iré con gusto.

Agaché la vista con tristeza.

—De acuerdo.

Severus se agachó y me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Amber, disfruta de estas vacaciones y del tiempo con tu familia. A mí me tienes al alcance de una palabra así que no quiero caras tristes ni lágrimas. Y, si quieres, puedo hechizar a Diggory para que por fin te de la cara.

Alcé la vista como un resorte y negué con energía.

—No, ni se te ocurra siquiera decirle algo o si no...

Sonrió con alegría.

—Lo ves, esa es la Amber que conozco.

Volví a abrazarlo, le dije que lo extrañaría y con una elegante reverencia se fue. Entré a mi habitación y Joan se puso a hablarme de todo lo que tenía que arreglar antes de irse pero ella sí prometió que iría a mi cumpleaños, ambas hicimos las maletas y rememoramos los mejores momentos del año. El mejor fue cuando Callie exigió al Director que la cambiara de habitación porque no soportaba estar con dos peligrosas locas como nosotras, y todo porque le pusimos un bichito en su almohada luego de que se burlara del nuevo empleo del padre de Joan, le dieron el cambio y a nosotras un castigo que resultó ser una tarde de aprender pociones avanzadas y comer helado con Severus.

La hora de ir a dormir fue extraña, dentro de mí sabía que la próxima vez que durmiera en esa cama nada volvería a ser igual. Las palabras de la última carta de Caroline llegaron a mi mente. "Tienes que verlos, Amber. Son tan raros, los hermanos Salvatore tienen algo muy extraño, quién sabe, a lo mejor también son brujos, como tú" y esa simple idea se apoderó de mis sueños de esa noche.


	4. Capítulo 3: De vuelta

_"No tienes idea de lo diferente que es todo por aquí, ni parece que sea el mismo pueblo en el que apenas hace unos meses vivía. Caroline está ahora con Matt quien era el novio de Elena que ahora es pareja de Stefan. Sé que estarás frunciendo el ceño así que me apresuraré a ponerte al tanto. Stefan Salvatore llegó hace poco al pueblo, es un chico bastante más raro de lo que Care me había contado. Tiene toda la pinta de tipo bueno pero sufrido, de esos que tanto odias en las historias que te cuento. Sólo lo he visto y hablado con él una vez desde que llegué pero créeme, esconde algo._

 _Por otro lado, su hermano, está Damon Salvatore, él no esconde absolutamente nada. Es un idiota, sí, sí, no debo decir malas palabras pero es la verdad. A cientos de kilómetros se nota que es el tipo de persona que te mataría a sangre fría sólo por meterte en su camino, y no, no exagero. Aún así, Damon me cae mil veces mejor, con él sé a qué atenerme, me doy cuenta que debo ser cuidadosa y no fiarme de él ni un poco, en cambio, Stefan trata tanto de ser bueno que siento que en cualquier descuido podría volverse peor que su hermano._

 _En fin, ahora mismo, Caroline y Matt están en una cita doble con Elena y Stefan, no entiendo por qué a mi hermana le gusta lastimarse así, Matt aún siente cosas por Elena y ella lo sabe. Sí, esa es otra cosa que me pone un poco enferma, todos los chicos en este pueblo parecen tener el fetiche Elena, los Salvatore están obsesionados con ella aunque al parecer Caroline también tuvo su pequeña aventura con Damon, te lo dije, todo es complicado ahora._

 _Y así he pasado el tiempo desde que llegué aquí, poniéndome al tanto de todo. Es una locura ¿no crees? Líos de amor por todos lados, incluyendo los míos por que, ¿adivina quién me besó una última vez antes de despedirnos en la Estación de tren? Síiiiii, Cedric por fin me dio la cara y hablamos y ¿Adivina quién ya tiene novio oficial? Síiiiiii, yo. De hecho vendrá a mi cumpleaños, estoy tan feliz Severus, ojalá tú también pudieras venir._

 _Oh, escucho pasos, deben ser Jeremy y su nueva amiga Anna, los invite a pasar la noche viendo películas, esas que tanto odias, y comiendo, hace tanto que no hablo con Jer, éramos mejores amigos hasta que entré a Hogwarts, esta distancia nos ha afectado bastante pero intentaré acercarme de nuevo a él, claro que sin mencionarle todo el asunto de la magia y las brujas y los magos y todo eso, uyyy tal vez no será tan fácil como creí._

 _En fin, espero que tengas algo bueno que decir y te ahorres tus sarcasmos por ahora ya que no puedo estar ahí contigo para hacerte saber lo mal que tomo tus groseros comentarios. Por cierto, ¿hay alguna manera de conocer lo que oculta alguien? Ya sabes, sin legeremancia ni veritaserum, hablo de algo que yo pueda usar para saber la verdad sobre los Salvatore porque, para ser honesta, eso que esconden me produce escalofríos."_

Cerré el diario justo a tiempo para ver a mamá entrando a mi habitación con Jeremy y Anna tras ella, la sonrisa un tanto forzada de Jer me hizo sentir incómoda, aunque hubiera aceptado venir bien sabía que él no me perdonaba que, en sus propias palabras, lo hubiera abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y lo peor es que no pude explicarle que a pesar de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado estar con él en el colegio y quedarme después de lo de sus padres, simplemente, no me había sido posible.

Anna se presentó, la verdad no presté mucha atención a lo que decía pero cuando comenzó la película e iniciaron los comentarios y las bromas entre nosotros y la pizza se fue acabando, Jer se sentó a lado de mí en la cama y sentí que la pieza que se había extraviado en nuestro rompecabezas por fin se estaba volviendo a acomodar en su lugar.


End file.
